pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Featured Character/Archive/March 2012
March 2012 Cassidy Parks Info: Created by Isabella Fanatic Support #It's-a-me! 17:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) - It's not really a good article, but it's definetely better then some I've seen. :*That does not count as a vote. -[[User:Maddyfae|'Spatula.']]...I mean Maddyfae... I should've known with the context and all... 20:08, February 24, 2012 (UTC) #Of course I can give sensible and smart reasons to combate the two opposes on there(where one isn't signed, so it may be deleted and neither of them aren't developed and explained), but I'll stick to my opinion on her. First, I like her fan-art and her appearance. She looks cute and it isn't edited. She's developed on that part. Now, let's get to the personality, attidude and stuff. I saw that main reason of opposing her was that she was too hyper(for the first oppose- she's not hyped up on sugar, or I missed that; for the second one, it's too-that means "a lot", not to- which is a preposition). If you were reading her page carefully, you'd see the reason for that hyperness. I know the sad past may mean a MS trait, but here, it fits perfectly. And if you knew more about this character, you'd know that her teen self is exactly the opposite of the present one. Therefore, she's conflicted and adds points to the awesomeness. Her relationships with the characters may not be really detailed, but they are a great add to her personality. With all the reasons I gave here, I hope that my comment is worth the two opposes and Cassidy may win for this month. "It really is the most poetic thing I know about physics: You are all stardust."-Lawrence Krauss 13:13, February 24, 2012 (UTC) #I love Cassidy. She's funny, original, and hyper (which is always a fun quality in a character). I honestly don't know what the opposing people are talking about. Cassidy rocks. [[User talk:Lotta potato salad|''Lotta]] [[User talk:Lotta potato salad| Chaos comes chocolate rain. Chocolate. ''RAIN.]]'' 14:59, February 24, 2012 (UTC)'' Oppose *I just can't see a character that's hyped up on sugar as a main fanon character. *She to hyper. He seems too crazy and all.He's Perry! Perry the Platypus! (talk) 06:21, February 24, 2012 (UTC) *Travis, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO IS OPPOSING THIS CHARACTER!!!!!!!Haloislegengary77 (talk) 00:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Comments Travis Penniall Nominated by: travisplatypus Support Oppose *It's-a-me! 17:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) - It doesn't have enough info, I just can't figure out who he is... *He's an unoriginal concept for this Wiki, and even though he's probably the best of the first 3, I don't really think he should take it. *Boring, predictable, obvious self-insert. Just seeing the name makes me cringe. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 21:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC) *I agree with those too. The concept is unoriginal and the page doesn't really match the Wiki's standards. I can point MS traits, his fan-art isn't developed and I think he's not good enough to reach the FC. "It really is the most poetic thing I know about physics: You are all stardust."-Lawrence Krauss 13:16, February 24, 2012 (UTC) *I agree with everyone else- he's a self-insert and there just isn't much info on the page. There is hardly any fanart and there's nothing about him that really makes him an interesting character. Yeah, he's a secret agent kid, but that's been done before. Add more info to the page, make him more interesting, shape his personality more, and add more art, and maybe then he'd be a good candidate for FC. *IzzyFan* So many cupcakes... so little time. 17:33, February 25, 2012 (UTC) *Travis Peneall is--bland. Just bland. I take one good look at him and see nothing. Well, nothing MUCH. "A secret agent kid". Please. Phineas is his secret agent pet's partner! "Loves Isabella"? Pfft. Like THAT hasn't been done before. Isabella must really be as cute as she thinks she is if boys are all over her. My point is he's B to the O R I N G. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 18:53, February 25, 2012 (UTC) *I oppose it for two reasons, 1. EVERYTHING THE OTHER USERS SAID!!!!! 2. Travis REALLY gets on my nerves.Haloislegengary77 (talk) 00:28, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Comments